


Tropical Neigbors

by RiyeRose



Category: Great Pretender (Anime), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Cons and cops bonding, Crossover, Daiharu meets FrenchBean, Drunk Sex, Edamame and Haru bond over their stupidly hot rich lovers, GrePre week prompt, M/M, Tropical date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: After concluding the hellish 19-year long Kambe case, Haru and Daisuke are in for a much-needed breather. Fortunately, Daisuke's a wealthy billionaire that loves to spoil his boyfriend and takes him to his privately owned island. And as it happens, the island resides closely to another where a couple of con artist lovers are spending their downtime.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry, Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Tropical Neigbors

**Author's Note:**

> Its Daiharu meets FrenchBean, folks! Man, I have been ITCHING to write this one for a long time! Special thanks to Auri, my dear horny mate that shares this sullied braincell with me, who inspired me to write this particular piece. I hope these appeases the GrePre & FKBUL fandoms~ Enjoy!

Daisuke could be extravagant when it came to spoiling Haru: buying him entire food franchises when he asks for things like a coffee, a burger, a cup of ramen, etc, purchasing the most expensive outfits for Haru to wear on their lavish dates, even splurging on top of the line sex toys that they used to their leisure. 

So he shouldn’t have been surprised to wake up one morning, after a capricious night of love-making, to find that they were no longer in Japan but on an island far from Japan’s shores. Or, as Daisuke was quick to correct him, an archipelago. The island was gigantic, one of the larger ones out of the group because of course rich man Kambe had to have the biggest. Haru wanted to chew Daisuke out for suddenly abducting him but he resisted. It was just them on the island, after all. 

There weren’t any tourists or other residents, nor did Daisuke bring any servants to their massive beach house-which also gave them the freedom to be reckless without the worry of being caught, something Haru caught onto very quickly-it was just them alone on their own personal island. And that was enough to make the 30-year-old man redden with embarrassment and delight. 

“I can’t believe we spent all yesterday doing it,” Haru grumbled with fervent shame as he got dressed. 

It was already past noon and they’d yet to leave the house. Haru knew Daisuke could be a persistent man but his stamina was something ungodly. If it weren't for the fact that Haru took judo, he was almost positive his body wouldn't have survived their day-long love-making. His skin was covered in hickeys, bite marks, kiss marks, and other assorted markings that Daisuke had left on him during their nearly nonstop amorous activities. In turn, there were various scratch marks etched down Daisuke’s back and shoulders but the shorter man didn’t seem too phased by their presence. 

“You weren’t complaining yesterday, Haru,” Daisuke spoke in his smooth, smug voice. “All I could hear was the sound of you begging me for more.”

“Shut it!” Haru growled, face ablaze with embarrassment. 

The dark-haired man was dressed luxuriously casual, wearing a white button-up with rolled-up sleeves and his top buttons undone, a velvet black vest over top of it, dark trousers that hugged his legs nicely, and black loafers. 

His hair was swept back, as usual, and Haru bit down the urge to go over and mess it up. He wanted to see Daisuke with his hair down looking as sharp as he did but he also wanted to be able to sightsee before they had to go back to Japan.

Subsequently, Haru himself wore an airy, light pink, short-sleeved button-up, tan khaki cargo shorts, and black sandals. He could feel Daisuke’s eyes on him and somehow, he felt more naked than he actually was.

“HEUSC, is everything prepared?”

“Yes, sir. Balance: Unlimited.”

“Oi, Daisuke, where are we going?” Haru asked as he followed his lover through the unnecessarily large beach house. 

“To the helicopter, of course,” Daisuke replied bluntly.

“Oh, the helicopter. Right.” Haru’s mind froze, hurriedly trying to process what Daisuke said. “Wait… Helicopter?!”

Before he could even think about resisting, they stepped outside to find a large, sleek black helicopter waiting for them on the grassy terrain of the garden. On its exterior were the words, Kambe & Katou, sending another flustered shiver down Haru’s spine. 

He was swept into the helicopter with Daisuke at the controls. The blades overhead spun to life and soon, they were high in the air above the beach house. It became as small as a young child’s playset. Haru marveled at the view as Daisuke guided the helicopter through the skies.

“This is amazing!” Haru exclaimed, his eyes wide with awe.

Daisuke let a small smile tug on his lips. “Of course.”

_“Daisuke-sama was quite enthusiastic to bring you on this trip, Haru-san.”_

Haru jumped at the familiar voice that spoke from the helicopter’s radio speakers. “S-Suzue?!”

 _“I hope you’re enjoying yourself, Haru-san!”_ The young Kambe woman chirped through the static. _“Daisuke-sama was so excited to take you away to that island. You’re his most important person, after all-”_

Daisuke pressed a button in front of him and Suzue was cut off. Haru leaned back in his seat, staring at Daisuke who kept his eyes ahead of him. The brunette grinned slyly. 

“So, I’m your most important person, eh?” he said playfully.

“And?” Daisuke glanced his way. “Do you have any objections?”

Haru’s grin only widened. “If I did, I wouldn’t have gone through all that bullshit with you. You may be an arrogant jerk and a pain in my ass but, you’re important to me, too.”

He was given another smile from Daisuke, except this one was wide and genuine. There was nothing but admiration, trust, and devotion in Daisuke’s expression at that moment. Haru felt his heart skip a beat then immediately turned away, embarrassed that he reverted into a blushing schoolgirl falling for her high school crush. 

Glancing out the window, Haru sat up and looked down. They had already flown over their private island but Daisuke had taken them over to the other islands that occupied the archipelago. On a smaller island, Haru caught sight of a pleasant villa nestled by a beach. It wasn’t owned by the Kambe family but still looked as if someone wealthy occupied it. 

As they hovered closer, Haru spotted a lanky brunette standing out on the patio. He seemed to spot them then waved with a cheery smile on his face. Curious, Haru convinced Daisuke to land the helicopter on the beach. The two men climbed out and were greeted by a warm ocean breeze and the faint spray of sea foam that crashed onto the sandy shores. 

The young man from the patio came over to meet them. He was a lanky fellow with dark brown, spiky hair with an undercut. His fashion sense was something else as he donned a red Hawaiin themed shirt with palm trees and cherry blossoms, paired with navy blue shorts and flip flops.

**“Hello! My name is Edamura Makoto, it is very nice to meet you! I like your helicopter.”**

**“Thank you,”** Daisuke responded with a curt nod. **“I am Kambe Daisuke.”**

Haru stared at them, bewildered. English wasn’t exactly his forte. “Daisuke, what are you two saying? I don’t understand.”

“Oh, sorry! I assumed you were foreigners!” the stranger explained with a broad grin. “My name’s Edamura Makoto, nice to meet you!”

“Katou Haru, sorry for suddenly landing on your island.”

“Oh, it doesn’t belong to me. A companion of mine owns it and she’s letting my partner and I stay here for a few days.”

“She sounds like a generous woman,” Haru chuckled lightly. 

“Where is your partner?” Daisuke questioned.

As if on cue, a flamboyant voice called out, “Edamame!”

Haru looked even more confused. “Eda…mame?”

Edamura suddenly looked extremely tired. “It’s a stupid nickname my partner won’t stop using. Please just ignore it.”

The three turned to see a tall blonde man in jazzy Hawaiian print swim trunks step out of the sea. Under his arm, he carried a long light purple surfboard. He strode over to them, lifting his goggles on top of his blonde curls.

“Ah, I see we have guests,” he purred. “Enchanté, Laurent Thierry, à votre service. Edamame, I hope you’re weren’t saying bad things about me to our guests.”

Edamura rolled his eyes. Haru was the one to outstretch his hand to Laurent. 

“Katou Haru. This is my partner, Kambe Daisuke.”

“Well, since you’re both here, why not stay and relax for a while?” Laurent suggested. “I’m eager to learn more about you both.”

Haru felt a cringe down his spine and shuffled closer to Daisuke who remained unbothered by the Frenchman. He met Edamura’s gaze and the other brunette just shook his head as if subtly telling Haru ‘he doesn’t do it on purpose, that’s just who he is’. So, the pair somehow ended up staying at the villa for far longer than either anticipated.

Soon, the sun sat low on the horizon, its golden reflection wobbling on the restless water.

Laurent and Daisuke had gone off together somewhere, surprisingly getting along better than their partners had anticipated, and left Edamura and Haru alone in the main room, which would have been fine if they hadn’t dove into Cynthia’s wine cabinet. The woman kept a pretty hefty stash of various wines with little alcohol in them to enough alcohol that even an elephant would be tipsy. And Edamura happened to choose one from the deep end. It was around their second cup of the strong wine that things took a drastic turn. 

“This is bullshit!” Edamura declared drunkenly, slamming down his cup onto the table. “There’s no way that Kambe is a better boyfriend than Laurent! Ya said he was an arrogant jerk who likes to throw his money around!”

“He doesn’t do it anymore!” Haru retorted, just as wasted. “But he can be thoughtful when he wants to be and he’s damn good in bed!”

Edamura scoffed. “A guy that short being good at sex? I bet he’s not even that big.”

Haru glared at the other man. “Ah? At least my boyfriend doesn’t look like a cheap slut!"

"H-He isn't a cheap slut!" Edamura reddened, scrunching up his nose. “Okay, s-so he used to fool around… It just means he has experience! Plus, I’m way better than any of his past flings."

"You think?" Haru snickered, taking another gulp of his drink.

Edamura gave a loud, angry huff. "Well, I’ll bet Kambe never fucked anyone before he met you. I bet he's only good cause yer a virgin, _Ha-ru-san.~_ ”

“You-!” Haru stopped mid-snap. “Daisuke is…really god in bed…”

“You said that already,” Edamura slurred with a frown, downing another gulp.

“He’s younger than me yet he was that skilled. And I’m past thirty and never had a physical relationship with anyone besides him.” Tears suddenly welled up in Haru’s eyes. “How am I so inferior to him?”

“H-Haru-san!” Edamura staggered to his feet and plopped down by Haru’s side, his gaze unfocused. “I was the same with Laurent! He’s been with so many people and I’d never even kissed anyone before…”

Edamura’s body seemed to deflate and he buried his face in his hands with a loud groan that went from being upset to anger in under 5 seconds. Haru became weepy, quietly hiccuping into his palm as tears streamed down the sides of his face. 

“Oh my, what happened here?”

Laurent and Daisuke stepped into the room to see their partners next to each other, one a sobbing mess and the other headbanging the polished wooden floor while angrily muttering something in incoherent Japanese. It was truly a sight to behold. Laurent was tempted to snap a picture to show the girls what they were missing.

"I suppose we shouldn't have left them for so long, Kambe-kun," Laurent chuckled, noting the near-empty bottle of wine on the table. "They even got into Cynthia's stash. Edamame, you'll be hearing from her later, naughty boy."

"HEUSC," Daisuke spoke to his AI butler. "Reimburse the price of the wine double the price of what it cost."

 ** _"Transaction complete,"_** HEUSC replied. **_"Balance: Unlimited."_**

"Wow~," Laurent said, impressed. 

Daisuke moved over to where Haru was crouched and bent down beside him, taking hold of his shoulder with a gentle touch. "Haru," he said calmly.

When the smaller man called his name, Haru raised his head to look at him. His face was flushed red, his were wet and unfocused. He seemed to take a few seconds before realizing it was Daisuke he was staring at. 

“Daisuke,” he whined and latched onto the smaller man’s frame, nuzzling against him. “Daisuke, Daisuke… I missed you, Daisuke…”

“My goodness, how much did you two drink?” Laurent questioned, walking around the table to Edamame who had gone still in his _dogeza_ position. “Edamame, you’re in quite the state right now. Won’t you let me see your cute face?”

Edamura didn’t move for a moment or two then slowly sat back on his legs, his hands balled into fists on his thighs. He raised his face to look at Laurent who was taken aback by the heavy blush splashed on the brunette's cheeks paired with a bashful yet sulky expression. 

“Satisfied, you blonde asshole?” he asked snarkily.

Laurent beamed at him. “Hardly, mon cheri. I’m going to savor my little soybean in this intoxicating state.”

With the greatest of ease, Laurent scooped Edamura up off the ground, much to the brunette displeasure, and gave him no choice but to cling to Laurent. He squirmed a bit when Laurent began kissing his collarbone, firmly grabbing his butt while doing so. Seeing them get frisky, Daisuke took the opportunity to pick up Haru bridal style.

"Please pardon us, Mr. Thierry," he told the blonde still holding onto Edamura. "We'll be borrowing one of your spare rooms for the night."

“But of course. Oh, and Kambe-kun," Laurent gave Daisuke a sultry smile. "All of the bedrooms in this villa have thick walls, so please enjoy Katou-san to your heart’s content.”

Those words followed Daisuke as he left the main room and entered an empty bedroom. There were two glass doors on the far side leading onto a short balcony. He set Haru down on the neatly made bed and went to open the doors, letting a fresh breeze into the room. Out of nowhere, he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. Haru’s messy brown hair came into view.

“Haru?”

He was silenced from saying anything more by Haru’s lips pressing against his. His lips were wet and he tasted of sweet pineapple and mango. Haru leaned his body against Daisuke, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s neck as they kissed. Daisuke looped an arm around Haru's waist to keep him steady, his free hand coming up to gently caress his lover's cheek. When they broke apart for air, Daisuke felt himself stiffen at Haru’s flushed face. Haru gazed down at Daisuke with heavily lidded eyes. His lips were parted slightly and his shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his torso. 

“I feel hot, Daisuke,” Haru murmured in a breathless voice. “My body’s on fire…”

Daisuke sighed quietly. “Then, you should get undressed. Let me help.”

Haru fell back onto the bed with Daisuke on top of him, running his hand up the length of Haru's thighs. He stripped Haru of his shirt, leaving new hickeys and bite marks along the man’s skin as he went. Haru gave a low groan as Daisuke slid his hand between his legs, rubbing his hardening member through the fabric of his underwear. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle his moans. His head was spinning and everywhere Daisuke touched him felt incredibly good.

“Does that feel good, Haru?” Daisuke asked.

Haru could only nod in response, his face, ears, and shoulders all flushed a vibrant shade of red. In a matter of seconds, his underwear was stained with his precum from being stroked by Daisuke. It didn’t matter since Daisuke could just buy him ten year’s supply of underwear but Haru was slightly annoyed nonetheless. The rest of his clothes were also thrown to the floor and he was left stark naked against the cool sheets, dangling between embarrassed and impatient.

Daisuke’s vest and button-up had come off as well. Haru was flipped onto his stomach, hugging a pillow to his face with his ass in the air on full display for Daisuke. The older man gave a shaky breath when he felt Daisuke’s fingers press against his entrance and slide inside of him. 

“You’re still loose from earlier,” Daisuke stated with a smirk, leaning over Haru’s body. “I could easily enter you now, Haru.”

“Daisuke…” Haru huffed and trembled, his cock leaking from just having Daisuke’s voice in his ear. “Don’t tease me right now… I want you so bad, so hurry up…”

“You’re so cute when you’re needy, Haru. I love that side of you, you know.”

Haru groaned and buried his face into the folds of the pillow. Daisuke gave a short chuckle and leaned back, rocking his hips against Haru. The brunette tensed at the feeling of Daisuke’s cock penetrating him. He bit back a moan that threatened to fall from his lips when Daisuke started moving, keeping a firm hold on his waist as he thrust into him. 

It wasn’t as maniac and wild as the first time they slept together. This was slow and sensual, stirring Haru up in ways he didn’t know was possible. Daisuke’s hand suddenly slid up his chest, lifting Haru up from his kneeling position and taking hold of his chin. He whimpered when the dark-haired man ran his tongue along the length of his neck. His other hand wrapped itself around Haru’s throbbing cock, pumping it in rhythm to his thrusts. In his hazy mind, Haru couldn't help but be delighted. He leaned into Daisuke's touch, digging his nails into the other's skin.

"Mine…" he whispered breathlessly.

Daisuke's eyes went wide. His hold on Haru tightened and he slammed deeper inside of his lover, eliciting a sharp cry of ecstasy from the brunette.

“Dai…suke…!“ Haru moaned out, forgoing his urge to hold in his voice. “C-Cumming…!” 

The dark-haired man buried his face in Haru's shoulder, also close to his release. Haru's body convulsed as he shot a heavy load onto Daisuke’s hand. He felt Daisuke's semen filling him up, his insides felt hot and sticky with the man's jizz. His breathing came out in heavy pants, his chest heaved up and down with every breath he tried to catch.

“Did you enjoy that, _Inspector_ ,” Haru shuddered when Daisuke whispered in his ear, an excited tingle running up his spine. "You're shaking, but this part of you is still hard."

"As if I'd be satisfied with doing it once…" The older man looked into Daisuke's piercing blue eyes with his own golden ones glittering with desire. “Hurry and fuck me more, stupid Daisuke…”

Daisuke gave a deep chuckle, pulling Haru into another sweet kiss. “With pleasure.”

Back in the living room, Laurent was still dealing with a fussy Edamame who refused to be led to the bedroom. Struggling in Laurent’s grasp, he forced the blonde man to stumble back onto the sofa, laughing raucously at Edamura’s angry expression.

“My little soybean, you’re so wild and feisty,” he chortled with a soft expression. “But that’s exactly what I adore about you.”

Edamura looked down at Laurent with a devious glint in his eyes. “You adore me so much, huh Laurent? Then here, give this part of me some love, won’tcha?”

He unbuttoned his shorts, exposing his limp member to an unphased Laurent. The blonde simply smiled up at him. “I’d be happy to.”

Laurent ran his tongue up and down Edamura’s shaft, sending a tingle down the Japanese man’s spine. He took Edamura into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down as he sucked his partner’s cock. Edamura watched Laurent with a lustful expression, his face burning hot and his dick getting even hotter, and harder, inside Laurent’s warm mouth. 

He reached a hand out to caress the back of his head. His face stayed unchanging when he gripped a handful of the Frenchman’s blonde locks and shoved his cock deeper down Laurent’s throat. Laurent made a surprised noise but kept deepthroating Edamura’s cock. It didn’t take long before Edamura reached his climax, pulling out of Laurent’s mouth at the last second and shooting his sticky fluids onto the blonde’s face. 

“That’s a good look on you, Laurent,” Edamura huffed, feeling a sense of pride seeing his cum dripping down Laurent’s cheeks.

“I really love this bold side of you, Edamame,” Laurent crooned, licking his lips. 

“Hey, Laurent. Let me watch you touch yourself.”

“Hm?”

“I want to see you finger yourself.” Edamura’s eyes were glassy with a burning desire. “Show me, Laurent.”

“Wow… How can I refuse?”

Edamura sat back and Laurent stripped himself of his shorts and boxers, leaving his lower half exposed for Edamura’s viewing pleasure. He was already half-hard, taking his cock in one hand and stroking it while inserting a slickened finger inside his hole. He slid the digit in and out, flushing a bit under Edamura’s intense stare.

“Don’t stare at me so hard, Edamame,” Laurent said in a shaky voice. “I’ll come if you do.”

Edamura cocked his head to the side. “But I want to see how good you feel while touching yourself.”

“What a perv…”

He slid in another finger, struggling to hold back his moans. Edamura’s gaze never left him. It burned searing hot holes into Laurent’s body and the blonde started to feel antsy, craving more than just his fingers inside of him.

“Isn’t it enough now, Edamame?” Laurent panted out. 

“You haven’t come yet, Laurent,” Edamura stated firmly. 

Laurent groaned impatiently, pouting at Edamura. “It’s lonely if I come by myself… Edamame, don’t you want to put yours in here?”

Removing his fingers, Laurent used both hands to spread his hole that was dripping wet and eagerly twitching. Edamura exhaled sharply and rid himself of his hideous Hawaiin shirt. He scooted between Laurent’s legs, holding the blonde by his thighs. His patience was at an end. Laurent trembled delightedly when Edamura rubbed himself against his entrance then plunging deep into him with a powerful thrust. 

Laurent cried out, throwing his head back onto the throw pillow behind him. Edamura seemed in a trance, steadily pounding into Laurent with no restraint. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face. His brown bangs messily fell in front of his face, Laurent nearly came on the spot when Edamura brushed them back wearing a ravenous look. 

“Edamame…!” he moaned, opening his arms to the brunette. “Kiss me…!”

Edamura didn’t hesitate. He leaned over Laurent’s body and pulled him into a frenzied kiss, biting the older man’s lips, sucking and intertwining their tongues until saliva ran down the corners of their mouths. Harder and harder Edamura’s thrusts became, turning Laurent into a mess of cries and shouts of bliss. Edamura's hands found their way to Laurent's nipples, twisting and tugging them between his fingers until they became hard and swollen, further pushing the Frenchman to that blissful breaking point.

“Ma-Makoto…!” There were few instances where Laurent would call Edamura by his first time and it mostly occurred whenever they were alone, even if they weren’t technically alone in this case. “Hurry, I’m close…!”

“Laurent…”

Edamura gave one last thrust and came deep inside Laurent while the blonde ejaculated onto his stomach and abdomen, leaving a thick, sticky trail on his skin. They laid in each other's arms, both breathing heavily as they savored the afterglow of their climax. Laurent laughed softly, nuzzling into Edamura’s brown curls. 

“Makoto,” he murmured affectionately. “Je t‘aime…”

The Japanese boy twitched against him and gave a soft sigh. “Laurent, not enough…”

“Hm?”

“It isn’t enough…" Edamura looked up at Laurent, his hungry gaze making Laurent excited again. “One more round.”

“Ahn,” Laurent moaned when Edamura began to rock his hips, giving him a playful smile. He cupped Edamura's face in his hands and brought their faces close, humming against Edamura's lips. “Then, mon petit soja, hurry up and make me feel good…”

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning is so awkward for Edamame and Haru who are hungover and embarrassed by their actions while Laurent and Daisuke are already planning another 'accidental' run-in with one another. (Daisuke also assumed Laurent topped so he gave the Frenchman some sideways looks when spotting those hickeys ;3)  
> This fic is one of two that I will be posting for GrePre day 1-Crossover! Follow me @RiyeERose for more updates~


End file.
